In recent years, ski-training devices have become increasingly popular. A number of devices have been developed to facilitate the practice of snow skiing.
Previous inventions in this field have covered individual skiing motions, but have been unable to provide the sum total motion of parallel snow skiing. A few of these previous simulators have a fixed vertical structural arc in the middle of the device in the center plane of the user, producing an unnatural motion for the skiers feet to climb and causing his or her weight to be unintentionally thrown backwards.
Other devices have all suffered from many disadvantages, and particularly from the lack of adjustability and flexibility. It would therefore be desirable to provide methods and an apparatus that allows for more of a direction correlation to how a skier learns to ski and how a skier's feet actually move as a skier's feet slide across snow.
Some current ski devices have a pivot point on a track structure directly under the center of the foot and others have two foot pedals directed connected, allowing for no independent action. Embodiments of the snow ski training apparatus of the present invention have a more improved duplication of actual snow skiing because the true radial pivot point for learning to parallel ski is established at the front of the ski of both feet operating independently.
While some of the state of the art ski devices supply their own power and motion for the skier to follow, in actual snow skiing, the snow skier supplies the power and motion for each turn. Another objective of the snow ski training apparatus of the present invention is to train and exercise the specific muscles needed to downhill parallel snow ski, which embodiments of the present invention accomplish by allowing the skier to initiate the requisite power in each gently guided turn.
The ski machine of this present invention overcomes prior limitations and obstacles by mixing all elements of parallel skiing into a smoothly combined side to side, up to down, and front to back motion, duplicating the same type of physical movement encountered while actually downhill parallel skiing in the snow.
When a user adopts and implements the movement he/she learns on the snow ski training apparatus of the present invention to actual downhill snow skiing, he/she will have learned to parallel snow ski much more easily, safer and quicker.